History of Kingdom: La'Arn
The Planning Begins... About two and a half months into Kingdom: Leyton, Staff realized that activity was decreasing, people were over-supplied and the plugin installation was a bit wrong. To solve these issues, and more, Dan, Ryku & Potato began speaking of a new, republic-based server based in one of the free cities. They began to ask necessary questions and debate the answers. Creation of the Agenda Shortly before telling Staff, Dan realized that an inclusive TO DO list as well as deadlines were necessary to keep the team on track. As such, he created an agenda, which would serve as the primary planning document for the Staff throughout the development process. Later, he expanded upon this Agenda and created a total of 13 items and 6 deadlines for planning purposes. The Staff Meeting (6/28/2019) On June 28th, 2019, the plan was brought forth before staff. There were some objections, but overall Staff accepted the news and got to work planning the new server. The Creation of the New Website & New Forums Dan soon realized that a switch-over would be necessary, as he began to like the current design of the website less and less. He decided to consolidate all need-to-know information in an "Essential Information" section of forums. He further redesigned the Staff Forums, calling it the Mithraeum after the original staff forums on RomeCraft: Legacy. It was on these Staff Forums that dozens of assignments began to be posted as more organization took hold in Staff. The Development of the Server A lot happened in the month and a half the server was in development. Without the dedication of those on staff at the time, it wouldn't have been possible. More details to come. Launch Day (8/10/2019) When the first couple of players join the server, they had spawned in the water and had creative mode, this made Dan have to stop the server and open it back up. When it was opened for the second time, the players were teleported into the tutorial world, which they had to click on different NPC's to learn about the server. Next, players had the choice of choosing whether they wanted to arrive in Ponta on boat or by caravan. Players had the chance to roleplay a bit before they headed to the Government Building. Once more players got another chance to roleplay in front of the building while they waited for something to happen. After a few moments, Exarch Lucio Renzo Pontaselli arrived at his balcony, he gave a speech to his citizens announcing the transition of Ponta being a City State versus a Town. Then, he said that it must be boring listen to him blabber, and so he said that food will be given out in the seating area on the left of the entrance. Players got the chance to roleplay within the hall and were given steak, pasta, shrimp and kelp flavored water. After 15 or so minutes passed, Lucio announced that Consigliere Anthony dei Candiano would be showing them to their houses. They all stood and followed the man, took to the slums where they were told the houses were free to claim in the slums, unless it was an apartment of the sort; their prices would depend on how big the house is. Many people claimed their houses and then left to try get a job. Including Alessandro (DanTheTechMan), Urbano (Tdl), Jeffry (Danmeister) and (Ic Name Unknown) (Jojo). The Consigliere tasked the four with making a logging camp, it would be found South of Ponta. Upon finishing, they were paid 2-3 Gold Florin per person. Later on, a male called Aodhan (Pitapur) had made an application to restore the old government quarry north of Ponta. A Picnic With the People (8/11/2019) On the (8/11/2019), a fellow by the name of Leonardo Mari Di Ferro (Griffinrider7) had asked around town if anyone wanted to go on a picnic. He had asked the people who had said yes to bring food and drinks if possible. After a few minutes oocly, everyone was ready to go, the group of players was made up of (Griffin), (Panda), (Danger), (Koala), (Cyan), (Dan), (Danmeiser), (Allegra) and (Hannah). They followed Leonardo to the place he had set up. There were ropes on a board and a purple carpet layed out on the grass. The group were told to sit in a circle. This is where it started to get awkward, no one was talking. So, Alessandro (Dan) decided to introduce himself, and which is when it went in a clockwise order of the circle to introduce themselves. Once that was over, it was turning dark. As soon as it hit darkness, the group was starting to get attacked by Highwaymen and Dark Falkeans, so they had to hurry up. Leonardo told them about how the ropes would be holding onto a drink, if the person had hit the drink with their rock then they got to drink it. However, if they didn't, they'd have to wait til everyone else had gone to have another go. A few new arrivals appeared, (Tdl) and (Kejser), they had been given a rock and been told to throw it at the rope holding their drink. Once this was over, the group decided they should head back to the slums. Once the group got back, they had a race from the slums bridge to the west city gate. The winner was (Unknown). The race concluded the event. Homage to Qiara (8/13/2019) Upon the Homage to Qiara starting, Alessandro (Dan) had welcomed the new comers into his tavern (Russo Brews). Once most of the seats were filled, Alessandro started with giving off a small speech about who Qiara is and how she blessed him with his good fortune to make a tavern. After the speech, Alessandro had said they were going to give their Homages if they brought one, to Qiara. He had rolled up the carpet and lit a fire in its place. Whoever had their Homage had the chance to throw it in the fire now. Once Alessandro had his turn, he shouted "For you, Qiara!" They were then able to have drinks and talk in the tavern, this was until someone asked if they could give Qiara their homage and the drunk Leonardo had went to go outside but tripped, causing his leg to fall in the fire for a moment or two, the fire was stomped out and Alessandro rushed to get water. Leonardo started to fall upset at how he ruined the event, but Alessandro forgave him. The rest of the evening resulted in the people within the tavern drinking and talking. Trivia Night at Russo Brews (8/15/2019) Four teams entered on this day, and once they were settled Alessandro began shouting out the questions in rapid fashion, perhaps two in a minute. The teams frantically scribbled their answers in their respective submission books and turned them in. It was found out to be a tie between Giovanni & Leonardo as well as Luca & Jeffry. Leonardo demanded that the tie be broken with a final question, which was "What is the name of our Continent?". It was answered seconds later by Jeffry, and the reward of a crate (5) of La'Arnish Special Brew as well as a full Larnis. Pontaselli Villa Masquerade Ball (8/16/2019) (to be written) Suit of Russo Brews VS City of Ponta (Court Summons & Issuing) (8/16/2019) On this day, Russo Brews was issued a suit by the City of Ponta for obstructing traffic and modifying government property. Having placed chairs outside and put a sign up, the owner Alessandro decided this was ridiculous, and issued a suit back. You can read the full details of the suits here. Russo Brews Tavern & Inn Grand Opening Celebration (8/17/2019) Having planned the celebration for awhile, Alessandro stood outside Russo Brews Tavern & Inn bouncing from one foot to the other. His front door was wrapped in red cloth, which he planned to cut with some clippers provided to him by Francesca. In addition, outside stood Devika (Scarlet), Giovanni (Lortime), and Alessandra (Panda), loyal patrons to the bar. After a short speech in which Alessandro gave out special coupons, he cut the cloth and they headed inside to eat and be merry. Russo Brews Shareholder Meeting (8/17/2019) The group generally covered profits in the last week and what could be done to improve business, as well as defining a few things like exactly how much each shareholder was worth. Exploring The Abandoned Commune (8/17/2019) A spider's nest and bandit's hideout was eradicated when a group of brave adventurers explored the abandoned commune. The First Citizen Hall - Open Forum (8/17/2019) Wishing to set the stage for the upcoming Consigliere elections, Alessandro Russo organized a Citizen Hall in which citizens could speak their mind and debate about issues their cared about.During the Citizen Hall, many spoke their mind on our great floor at the Palace of Governance in Northern Ponta. Voices were raised, and passions inflamed as sides began to form on certain issues, like: Right to sue the government for perceived wrongdoing The people should reserve the right to take action on the government if they do a misdeed and demand compensation. Right to own weapons It has come to the attention of the citizens of Ponta that in their personal protections they are not guaranteed ownership of weapons. Some wish for this to be amended to the articles. Right to openly carry a weapon In the event the government violates the protections given to the citizens, some believe it is necessar to be able to carry weapons openly. Others believe this is dangerous. Right to wear armor in the city Some believe we should have the right to defend ourselves. Others think it encourages violence. Right to practice any religion Some believe it is wrong to kill someone for believing in something else, others think this is heresy and radical talk. Others still believe it should be left to our elders. It has been discussed as part of freedom. Right to free speech The Citizens of Ponta have realized their right to speak is not protected, and therefore it should be. Right to vote Some believe all citizens should have a right to vote, not just the rich. Government project to clean up slums Some citizens believe we owe our poor more, and that the conditions in the slums should be improved. Government project to restore the university to give Ponta Citizens an identity There is talk that the citizens of Ponta lack an identity, and that a university would provide not only that, but added benefits as well. Government project to construct city sewers No one wants to walk on waste. The Citizens deserve proper sewage treatment. Prioritization of projects There has been conflict on which projects the government should take up first. Subsidies for businesses who operate in the slums Some believe this may be too expensive and taxes will be raised. Others believe that we should encourage business in the area most of our population lives. Ponta Drinking Age Some believe this idea to be an infringement on personal rights. Others believe that we should protect our young. Ages of 12, 14, and 16 have been discussed. Naming of Ponta Streets & Improved Navigation The Citizens wholeheartedly agree that we should name our streets and perhaps have a Town Map somewhere available. The Founding of the Libertas Party (8/17/2019) First announced by Fergus MacMaster shortly after the first Citizen Hall, the Libertas Party's mission is to implement policy that insures the liberty of the people. The Party focuses on personal freedoms and smaller government, allowing its citizens to prosper without government intervention and the infringement of rights. The party started with Fergus MacKenzie (Taco), Alessandro Russo (Dan), Francesco Marchesi Pontasellus (Card) and Pietro Di Cicci (Peter). Suit of Russo Brews VS City of Ponta (Court Date) (to be written)